


摊牌的奇妙冒险

by lululia



Series: Catpara-HP!AU [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululia/pseuds/lululia
Summary: 1）本文是https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382616的番外，不过因为和原来的故事几乎没有关系，所以脱离前文直接阅读也不要紧。2）宝钻X HP crossover，这篇讲的是摊牌上学前的故事。3）主CP牌安牌，但是鉴于故事现时间线上他们分别是11和14岁的小屁孩所以当成没有也可以（x）。4）前方超大量私设，OOC反应。





	摊牌的奇妙冒险

（一）  
我梦见了雨。  
从晦暗云层中飞落的水滴拍打着倾斜的窗户，而我被黑暗包围着，蜷身于仅有这仅有的光源附近。我以沉睡中飘忽的思想考虑着，猜测这里大概是什么房子的阁楼——受贫瘠的生活经历所限，现实中的我并没有见过独栋房子的阁楼，所以在这里局现化的应该是我关于阁楼的幻想。低矮，黑暗，空气里弥漫着潮湿的气息，看不见的地方隐藏着看不见的秘密。  
我对秘密没有兴趣，同时一如既往地希望秘密对我也亦然……但这次似乎是奢望了。  
之前每一次都以沉默和抗拒对待我直到我在现实中醒来的黑暗深处蠢动着，像是一潭泥沼般咕噜作响，我身下的光圈在四周的挤压下逐渐缩小，我往窗沿边后退，直到脊椎贴上冰冷的玻璃，不久后我就有些难过地发现本应是唯一光源的窗户成了我求生的阻碍，我整个人几乎嵌进了窗框里，无处可退，只能看着黑暗如同潮水上涌。  
黑暗深处绽开一双硕大、苍白的眼睛。  
身后的玻璃忽然破碎了，我惊叫着，向外面坠落。  
·  
是窗子被咯哒咯哒敲击的声音把我吵醒的。  
外头下着大雨，起初我以为是风吹动树枝拍打窗户的声音，但转念一想，我的窗边根本没有树——可这是三楼啊。  
我摁着耳朵，希望发出这声响的家伙能赶紧识趣地发现那里不是门（当然，这不代表我会乐意把它从门口放进来）。敲击声和雨声一起充满韧劲持续着，很快就产生了一种催眠的效果，我忍不住打了个哈欠，这时敲击声顿住了。  
接着变成了一种绝对不容忽视的“哐哐”声——如果说刚才像是有人在用手指弹玻璃窗玩，现在就是在用拳头砸了，说不定隔壁两边也会发现。一种如同在枕头里藏糖果被修女发现的惊慌把我拖出了藏身之处。  
我不知道自己是抱着什么心情接近了窗户。旁边的床上，Erenion还睡得很沉，如果不是知道他一贯来感官迟钝我几乎都要以为自己正处于某种清醒的幻觉中。为了不引来注意，我没有打开灯。于是现实和我的梦境诡异地重合在一起，唯一的不同是我是从黑暗中走向窗边的，这似乎成了某种心理暗示，只是我才是侵略的那方。  
窗外蹲着一小团黑影，我打开窗时心里一沉。  
那有着双不太常见的银色眼睛，通体漆黑的猫冲我叫了一声。这是我第二次和它面对面。  
它是近来新出现在这附近的，和普通的野猫不大一样，它个子小得有点出奇，从不理会别人的逗弄却又不像真的坏脾气野猫一样和人保持着安全距离。前几天这种傲慢又缺乏警惕的习性给它带来了一点小麻烦，福利院有几个男孩子把它抓了起来，当成皮球抛上抛下地玩耍，往垃圾桶里投篮。  
当时我替修女采购回来正好看见，就把他们赶走了——要做到这点很简单，虽然他们不太喜欢我，但Erenion是他们的孩子王，而Erenion对我言听计从——我记得它跑走前回头看了我一眼，现在看来像是今晚的预告。  
它从窗子跳进来，厚厚的长毛黏在身上，湿得像个拖把，毫不客气地把我的毯子当成了毛巾开始在上面打滚——说实在的这动作真不像猫——给我留下一大片尿床似的湿印后，它在枕头上蹲下来，用幽幽发亮的眼睛看着我。  
我没看错的话它在冲我招手。  
好吧，Celebrimbor。   
这是一只猫。我慢慢回到床边，心想，你救过它，它没有理由坑你。  
我坐在床边上，它向我伸出脖子，大方地让我摸了摸，触手的除了浸满雨水的猫毛外，还有一根细绳。我摸到了一个束口的皮袋子，它被挂在黑猫的脖子上。  
我实在没法说服自己这里面装着的是它的住址信息，袋子不是很沉，体积却和携带者几乎一样大了，里面隐约传来硬币碰撞的声响。我第一次见它的时候它可没带着这个，各种不切实际的幻想从我脑中涌出来。  
“你是……这个是带给我的吗？”  
老天，它在点头，幅度还很大，像是生怕我看错了。  
我有预感，按照着猫咪的指示做的话，后面发生的事情可能会把我之前十余年的人生统统碾碎。尽管我确实和别人不大一样，这么久以来我一直很小心地控制着这些，并说服自己我对秘密不感兴趣。  
——然后其实什么都没有得到。  
湿漉漉的猫咪蹭着我的手，在我发笑时抬起头来，它成了我们中真正惊讶的那个。  
应该就是现在了。  
我把袋子里的东西倒出来，刻有奇特花纹的硬币丁零当啷落在床上，接着是一张折好的纸，最后是个皱了的信封，我确信它像这只猫一样进过垃圾桶，是谁干的也很容易猜到——修女，因为上面写着一些非常能让人发笑的内容。我抚过火漆印凹凸不平的表面，借着窗外朦胧的光看见了我的名字。  
还有一个单词。  
“霍格沃茨。”  
（二）  
破釜酒吧，垃圾箱往上数三块，右数两块砖，用魔杖敲三下。  
从那里可以进入对角巷。  
……真是不靠谱的提示。  
我现在正躺在破釜酒吧提供租住的狭窄套房的床上，窗外的天空灰蒙蒙的，看起来坏天气还要持续一段时间。空气里充溢的潮湿气味令人浑身无力，我翻了个身，对着稍微明亮一点的方向，继续打量这张字条。  
它是由凯蒂——我给它随便取了个可以称呼的名字——带给我的，连同霍格沃茨的录取通知书和一些巫师间的流通货币装在一只皮袋子里，它们现在占了我全部家当的约百分之八十，就压在我枕头底下。  
凯蒂来的那晚之后，我的人生就像火箭似地一点火嗖地脱离了常理。第二天修女带着恍惚的表情来告诉我有人收养了我，手续都办好了，说完就把我扫地出门了——是个人都能发现事情不对劲，但全世界似乎只剩下了我一个正常人。那天下午我抱着仅有的东西和猫在大街上漫无目的地走着，考虑着睡广场和睡公园哪个更安全，直到凯蒂不耐烦地刨起了我的袖子。  
我想起了皮袋子里还附着一张纸条，我把它掏出来，这是一张空白的纸，但随着我的手指划过表面，细长的手写字凭空浮现出来。  
我像被雷劈中似地在路中间呆站了有五分钟。  
我高估了我的心理准备。  
不过接下来就很顺利了，我每完成一条指示纸条上的信息就会自动刷新，告诉我接下来该怎么做。我在破釜酒吧住了一夜，醒来时昨天睡在我怀里的凯蒂不知什么时候不见了——毕竟还是野猫啊，这么想的时候我莫名失落了一阵，从皮口袋里翻出纸条，上面的信息更新了。  
“重要的商业街”把入口开在酒吧的垃圾桶旁边这点果然看起来很搞笑，我暂时还不大能理解巫师们的兴趣，不过问题不在这里。我眨着眼，把剩余的睡意从脑子中赶出去，我知道什么是“魔杖”，破釜酒吧里来往的人都带着那样一根小木棍，录取通知书上也特别强调那是必需品，但是我没有。  
要是可以，我可不想去搭讪除了老板之外更多的巫师了，尽管忽略万能小木棍后他们和普通人无异，我还是难以放下过度的警惕。可我眼下没有更多选择，只能请一个有木棍的巫师带我去对角巷。  
我从床上坐起来，凯蒂还没有回来，我决定独自去碰碰运气。  
走下楼后我立马感觉到了失策，时间太早了，破釜酒吧店堂里还空荡荡的。那些带着孩子的看起来会比较好说话的父母更不可能在这个点过来。我站在楼梯上想了想，准备退回去的时候，一个金发的人影掠过我的视野边界。  
比起我从猴孩子手里救下凯蒂，这更要像一个巧合，因为店堂里空无一人我才会注意到那个匆忙得有些怪异的人影，我对拿着木棍的巫师抱有不安的警惕，可这时却意外地马虎起来。金色的残影与灰暗的店堂对比太过强烈，在我的眼前留下了划伤一样的痕迹。我跟着他，走进了酒吧狭小的后院——就是通往对角巷的地方，他在垃圾桶前站住了，忽然回过头来。  
那真是张漂亮的脸。  
我的词汇量本来就很有限，在那一瞬间更是显得贫瘠，在意识到我能做的不过是给第一反应的“漂亮”加个最高级时我想在地上刨个坑把自己埋起来。  
他没有在意我的反应，当然，也有可能是习惯别人在他面前发呆了。  
“请问你为什么要跟着我？”  
“我……”我调整着呼吸，“请问你是要去对角巷吗？”  
“这是当然的吧，不然在这里还能干什么？”他说，声音温柔优美，“你需要帮助吗？”  
我庆幸自己恰好有一个正当的理由，尽管我根本不是为此而追上来的。  
“啊，是的，我也想进去，请问你能帮我打开吗？通道。”  
他看起来比我年长两三岁，个子高一截，多亏如此我只要稍微垂下眼就能避免直视那张耀眼的面孔，转而注意他身边的大箱子——那是只古旧的手提皮箱，对他来说体积有些太大了，上面横七竖八地绑着几十根皮带。我能感觉到他审视的目光从上头落下来：“你是今年入学的一年级新生？”  
“霍格沃茨吗？是的。”  
“你说话真有趣。”他低声笑了，“你的家人呢？连魔杖都没有，他们怎么会放你一个人来采购。”  
“我是在福利院长大的，什么都不知道，通知书叫我来这所以我就来了。”我很自然地编了半句假话，稍微抬高了视线看他的反应。  
“哦，抱歉，我没想到这个。”白皙的脸庞上泛出些许血色。出乎我意料，并且几乎让我心脏停跳地，他拉住了我的胳膊，“那跟我来吧。”  
他从袖子里抽出魔杖。  
那堵破破烂烂的砖墙上露出一个大洞，那后面是街道的景色，比外面普通的大街要狭窄古旧，众多的店面挤挨成一片。我随着他走进去，因为时间的缘故，这里似乎只有我们两个人。“好了，我们过来了。”他说，眨了眨琥珀色的眼睛，犹豫着又加了一句，“这样就可以了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你一个人不要紧吗？我是说，没有监护人……你知道该做什么吗？在哪里能买到东西什么的，这些事情有人告诉过你？”  
“我不知道。”我低头快速地瞄了一眼手心里的纸条，上面的信息果然发生了变化，“我要先找个地方。”  
“必需品可不是一个地方就可以买齐的。”他抿着嘴唇，我想他其实本来是想问我哪来的钱。  
我挠了挠后脑勺：“其他的事情等我到了那个地方就会清楚了。”  
“哦，是什么地方？”  
“一个叫Ai，Ai The——不对，Ai Ta……”  
细长优美的眼角抖动了一下：“Ai Thamen？”  
“你知道吗？在哪里？”  
“是的，你一直沿着大路往那个方向走就能看见了。绝对不会错过去的，因为招牌很显眼。”他顿了顿，“不过……”  
“不过？”  
“我觉得你不像认识Ai Thamen老板的样子，为什么要去那里呢？”  
这我也得去到才会知道啊。我在心里嘟囔，忍不住问：“难道那是一家黑店？”  
他连忙摇头，金发在晦暗的天色下仍如阳光般闪亮：“不不，倒不如说正好相反，Feanor先生是个很厉害的人，不会在意蝇头小利……但他脾气很怪。”  
我耸了耸肩：“这倒无所谓了，至少在现在的我看来巫师本来就很奇怪。”  
他愣了一下，似乎反应过来自己也被囊括在了“奇怪”当中，低低地笑起来。“你还真有意思，说不定和Feanor先生也能愉快地交流。”他拉起我的手，紧紧地握了一下后松开，“我该走了，祝你顺利。”  
“也……”我狠狠地咬了一下舌头，“也祝你顺利。”  
他向我挥了挥手，向着相反方向步履轻盈地离开了，像是童话里踩着水面跳舞的妖精，不，也许真的是也说不定，给公主下毒药的巫师都遍地跑了，现在再出现点别的我也不会再惊讶。他披着黑袍的背影很快消失了，而我还立在原地，手心里停留着他无心的魔法。  
你真蠢，Tyelperinquar。  
我在心里唾弃着自己。  
（三）  
就和金发的妖精所说的一样，Ai Thamen非常的显眼，让人想错过去都不行——店面和这条街别的地方倒没有什么区别，但它的招牌相当大，让周围一片都显得黯淡无光。烫金的花体字Ai Thamen后是一个巨大的八芒星。我揉了两遍眼睛，才敢确定它确实是在散发着柔和的光芒，原理是什么我不敢确定，总之不是霓虹灯。  
对审美滞留在蒸汽革命之前的巫师们眼里，能想出这种装潢的店主确实是很奇怪，在我这个一般人眼里也显得有点微妙。  
店门口挂着“休息”的牌子。我看了眼字条，上面写着“推门进去就好”。  
括弧，平时也不怎么开。  
我开始为前方的未来忧心了。  
“你好？有人在吗？”我推开门。  
店里没有照明。  
凭着从橱窗照进去的自然光只能大致分辨出里头摆设的轮廓，我小心地绕过那些奇形怪状的，不知是塑像还是天体测量仪器的东西往里走。平心而论这里面不算狭窄，可看起来比起商店更像是仓库。黑黢黢的天花板很高，中央悬挂着一个巨大的吊灯，贴着墙摆放的玻璃柜里盛放着精美的摆件和珠宝，只是粗略地扫了一眼就令我有些晕眩。再往前……没路了，我的脚尖踢到了一座大理石台座。   
我下意识地抬起头，真有意思。  
这台座上放着软垫，软垫上才是一只趴着的漆黑的睡狮雕塑——它未免太像真的了，仅有的光线穿过我身后的空隙，落在它垂挂的爪子上，绒毛的纹理像头发丝般精细。它仿佛在微微动弹，覆盖在阴影中的身躯在呼吸中微微鼓动。  
……不对。  
是真的，在动。  
“就是你吗？”  
它睁开一双银灰色的眼睛，看着我。  
·  
谁都知道Erenion是福利院里胆子最大的孩子。  
他最有名的壮举是三年前和当时另一个和他势均力敌的孩子头打赌，深更半夜潜入墓地中，寻找传言中某个会移动的墓碑。经此一赌他在所有人心目中树立下了不可撼动的威严形象，不费一拳一脚地打下了他的江山。  
虽然他后来对我说过，那帮傻瓜根本没有胆子去见证他的冒险，他刚走进墓园没多久他们就被一阵风声还是什么的吓得作鸟兽散，逃回床上瑟瑟发抖，甚至根本不觉得他还能回得来。当他再次出现在另一个孩子头面前时对方抱着他哇哇大哭了起来，这让他肠子都悔青了——早知道这样他就不往墓园深处走了，在入口附近的歪脖子树下蹲一阵，回去再随口编个吓人的故事也能达到同样的效果。  
“不是挺有意思的冒险吗？”我问他。  
Erenion气红了脸，但是又怕自己的声音透过薄薄的墙壁，只能小声地对我抱怨。  
“你以为谁都跟你一样，见到墓碑移动时还想跟上去研究它会跑到哪？！”  
“你还好意思说。”我说，“如果不是背着昏过去的你，我就能看清它上面的名字是什么了。你现在瞎编了个名字，万一以后穿帮了怎么办？”  
“不可能的，因为地球上不可能存在第二个你这样的怪胎好吗？”  
……  
说起来，大概是一个这样的故事。  
在我看来这样的经历不能代表什么，所谓恐惧是因人而异的，就像Erenion和我各自喜爱着一种对方很厌恶的蔬菜，然后我们都认为对方的舌头有毛病。比起Erenion他们，我只是不容易被虚幻的东西吓到，那天晚上潇洒地穿梭在静穆的同类间的那个墓碑，对我来说也许和路上某辆款式稀罕的自行车差不多。  
于是，我不知名状的恐惧在安宁枯燥的生活中沉睡着，直到今天——  
在关于被横着撕成两半和竖着撕成两半的幻想中我被击倒了，失去了对身体和思考的控制权，耳边回荡着尖锐的惊叫——我的惊叫，和无数东西轰隆隆地晃动的动静。  
——我把它放出来了。  
大吊灯像钟摆般剧烈地摇摆着，最终连带着一层墙皮，从我和黑狮子的头顶坠落。  
（四）  
我瘫坐在地上。  
美丽的橱窗，有着闪烁眼睛的石像鬼，在轻微的嗡鸣中运转着的不明器械，所有的一切都失去了原先笼罩着它们的神秘，变成了四周散落的残骸。立架和雕塑都倒下了，以我为圆心朝着外周拦腰劈折，好像前几秒前我所在的位置上引爆过一个炸弹。  
我不想用“闯祸了”这么轻描淡写的词来概括眼前的景象，也不想往更深处思考，脑子里有一个Erenion在高呼着“跑啊——！”——那是上上个圣诞节时的回忆，那个不省事的家伙在往修女的抽屉里塞死老鼠时被抓了个现行，但他的呼喊显然是带着兴奋感的，他总是很有劲头，和以往以及现在的我截然相反。  
大吊灯的残骸就掉在我面前，底下压着一团黑乎乎的东西，被我呆呆地注视了一阵后，缓慢地挣动起来，从歪曲的灯架下伸出一只手来。  
是人的手。  
我吸了口凉气，那只手撑开灯架，引着后头那团黑乎乎的东西爬了出来——那是个黑色头发的中年男人，穿着巫师的黑袍子。他有着一张英俊冷淡的脸，和刚才的狮子的眼睛：“知道我为什么没在店里设防护魔法吗？”他站起来，身上落下一阵灰尘和玻璃碎片的急雨，低头打量着我。  
“为什么？”出于礼节，我小声接应。  
“因为从没有人敢在我的地盘上作乱。”他扫视着废墟，然后又看向我，“你是第一个。”  
但我不是故意的。谁知道你喜欢用这幅样子接待客人……不对，我估计你根本没有客人。“哦，好吧……我会赔……”  
男人打了个响指，瞬间我的视野被四面八方投来的光填满，一片花白，我下意识地抬起手挡在面前，四周再度于雷鸣般的轰响中震动起来，片刻后又安静下来，我斜出一缕不确定的目光，看见了整洁的地面。  
展示着宝石的橱柜，巴眨着眼睛的石像鬼，振动或旋转的不明机械，它们环绕着我和男巫，在吊灯投下的淡金色光线中熠熠生辉。  
巫师，巫师……我在心中默念着这个词。  
“我要等的就是你吗？” 我现在的表情看起来大概很傻，说过之后，他又一字一顿地重复了一次。  
我努力眨巴着眼睛适应光线和刚刚回到我脑子里的理智：“是，我想是的……应该。”  
“名字？”  
“Celebrimbor，或者Tyelperinquar也可以——前一个可能好念一些……”  
他端详着我，像一只黑色的大猫紧盯着摇晃的逗猫棒，然后像是微笑般撇了撇嘴。似乎是被我紧缩肩膀的怂样取悦了。  
“过来。”  
我忙不迭地爬起来，跟上他的步伐。  
（五）  
店堂里充斥着灯、金属和珠宝的光芒。  
Feanor把大理石台座上的软垫拿开，向角落里挥手，两张椅子便像小马一样从不知哪个角落里跑过来。他似乎在把这个东西当成柜台使用，并示意我坐在对面。  
“你吃过早饭了吗？”  
“没……”  
餐具叮叮落在我面前。面包、培根和奶酪飞舞在我的脑袋附近，在一把同样危险地飞舞着的刀上把自己切成均匀的薄片，依次落进盘子里形成一个三明治。  
“好，好的，非常感谢。”我把三明治拿起来，咬了一口，不可思议的温热和香味冒进嗓子里，令我噎了一下。   
“喝点什么吧？你喜欢牛奶还是南瓜汁？”  
“水，就可以了。”  
一个玻璃杯落下来。“我对育儿懂的不多，但你这个年龄的小孩还是多喝点牛奶比较好。”  
“啊，太麻烦您了。”  
Feanor摇了摇头，他的手肘撑在大理石台上，以手背托着下巴，不管我怎么试图偏开眼睛都无法避免和他直勾勾地对视着。  
“你很紧张。”他说。  
这难道不是理所当然的吗？你眼前这个瘦巴巴的小屁孩可是刚刚经历了这辈子最大的惊吓。我想这样说，但理智告诉我这没什么用，这位有着王者般威严仪态的先生——我努力回忆着金发妖精先前顺口提到的名字，对，Feanor——面容冷淡得比他先前扮演的狮子更像石像，显然不能理解我这点卑微的苦恼：“是的，先生，因为我是个……普通人。”我又补充道，“在收到录取通知书之前我一直是这么以为的。”  
“你知道自己为什么要来这里吗？”  
“我觉得您会告诉我？”  
Feanor撇了撇嘴，像是一抹失败的笑容。  
“哦，是的。”他说，“因为我需要招募一个短期工。”  
他比了个手势，示意周边，仿佛被某种奇妙的氛围包裹着的店堂。  
“我要外出一段时间，想找个人帮我看店。鉴于我个人的名声问题，在外面张贴招聘广告肯定是不会有人来的，本来我打算像以往一样放弃，但是……恰好‘有人’跟我推荐了一个绝对不会介意这份工作的人选。”Feanor说，“就是你。”  
我险些把牛奶喝进气管里：“‘有人’是谁？”  
“我认为这不重要。”  
不，很重要啊，先生。我想，但Feanor眯起眼睛的神态打消了我插嘴的欲望：“好吧，我确实不太介意。”不如说找不出介意的实感，我可能需要用几个失眠的夜晚来彻底解决（或放弃）我的困惑，“但是有一些问题。”  
“说。”  
“您是真心实意地希望，那个……雇用我？不是在开玩笑？”我说，“虽然我不知道你们这边的规矩是怎么样的，但在我看来这太不合理了，你看……”  
“时间和待遇方面你不用担心——你只需要工作到八月三十一日，从现在开始算起就是大约两个星期，九月一日你可以放心地去学校报到，如果不认识路可以叫我到时候送你去。”Feanor以不容置喙的口气打断我，可他的态度并不粗暴，反而应该说太过淡漠了。好像我的脸上贴着台词本，他只是照着那里逐字逐句地念着，“这楼上有我儿子以前用过的房间，你这段时间可以住在那里，已经打扫过了，不收你房租。作为你工作的报酬，我会为你准备你上学需要的东西以及支付你的学费。”  
“……”  
“不满意吗？”  
我喃喃：“太满意了，简直无可挑剔。”  
Feanor挑起一边眉毛：“那就这么定了。”  
他站起来，像巨大的黑鸟带着一阵风从我的身侧经过，我咽下最后一口三明治，忽然意识到我身后是门口。  
“等等……您现在要去哪？！”  
“外出。”Feanor的手已经放在了门把上，带着一脸理所当然的无表情，仿佛我是他从包着尿布时就认识的老熟人，“两个星期后见。”  
“不不不，等一下！您不能就这样把我丢在这里？”  
“为什么？”  
我徒劳地挥着胳膊比划：“我不是……我还什么都不懂啊。看在老天的份上，先生，您不能把一个什么都不会两天前才知道自己是巫师连货币进制都没完全搞清楚的废柴十一岁小屁孩放在这里不管。您到底是想让我替您工作还是想让我饿死在这里？”  
Feanor望着我，陷入沉思般眨了眨眼睛。  
“有道理。”  
然后他从袖子里抽出巫师们的神奇小木棍，毫不犹豫地指向我的脑袋，射出一道白光。我连一瞬的思考和挣扎都没有，直勾勾地仰倒下去——然后后脑狠狠地撞上了身后的大理石台。  
“啊！”我痛的大叫，狼狈地跌坐在地上，Feanor靠在门上十足冷血、面无表情地看着这一切，并在我准备向他兴师问罪时，挥手变出一本书来。“活地狱汤剂的标准配料是什么？”他翻开书，随便停在某一页上。  
我远远看见，镀金的书名是《高级魔药制作》，在心里吼道“鬼知道啊？！”。  
可我口中吐出的犹疑声音却远不是这么一回事：“水仙……球根，苦艾汁，缬草根……磕、瞌睡豆汁？”  
“人马为什么拒绝被划分成人类？”  
“因为他们讨厌妖精和吸血鬼。”我捂住嘴，抽了一大口凉气。  
Feanor随手指向角落里眨眼睛的石像鬼：“那是什么东西？”  
我说不出话来，但我知道——信息不受控制地浮现在脑中——那是Feanor的妻子制作的魔像，晚上会活动，以前被摆在他家门口当护卫，后来因为允许现任魔法部部长进门而被摆在这里以十个西可的超低价甩卖。但不管卖出去了多少次，它总会自己飞回来。  
“……”  
Feanor朝我笑了笑，这是我第一次看见他流露出比较和蔼的样子，可我无言地瞪着他黑色大鸟一样轻快地飞出门去的背影，完全感觉不到开心。  
我想应该没人会在自己脑子被篡改的时候开心。  
我无能为力地坐在地上，朝吊灯翻起了白眼。  
（六）  
就这样，不论我怀疑、失眠、抱怨与否，三天过去了。  
·  
对角巷的人流肉眼可见地增多了起来，几乎全是学生和他们的家长。当我坐在柜台后翻阅从房间里找出来的旧课本或用Feanor的宝石打弹球时，他们三不五时地从店门口前经过。  
当然，至今没有一个人打算进来光顾。  
在Feanor先生往我脑子中增添的信息中，他显然是个伟人——史上第一个成功变化成非寻常动物的阿尼马格斯，年仅18岁就创建了现代魔文体系Tengwar，发明了具有跨时代意义的通信工具Palantir，改进了近一百五十种魔药配方，精通魔杖和诸多魔法物品的制作，在（除占卜学之外）的所有学科都颇有造诣。要是放在普通人的社会中，他英俊的大头像一定会印上面额最大的钞票吧？或者成为蜡像馆里最受人欢迎的合影对象。别说他亲手制作的物件了，就算是他在泥地里留下的鞋印，大概也会被灌模放到拍卖会上去，让一群富豪争得头破血流。  
但巫师们明显不是这样想的。   
绝大部分人对这家店采取了视而不见的态度，好像它被下了十层赤胆忠心咒。偶尔有小孩子对门头浮夸的招牌抱以好奇地注视，很快也会被家长拉走。在这条繁华的商业街上形成了一道荒凉的奇景。  
如果不是知道Feanor从来没指望过用这家店赚钱，我都要同情他了。  
“不过，那就有个问题了。”  
我在收拾架子上堆得乱七八糟的魔杖时想到了这个问题。在被Feanor擅自塞入了过多的巫师知识后，我的反应似乎迟钝了很多，要是在从前，我理应会更早地注意到。  
“既然他只把这家店面当仓库用，为什么还要雇用我？好像是为了资助我上学特地找了这么个理由似的。”  
抱着尾巴蜷成一团，看起来半梦半醒的凯蒂抬起灰色的眼睛看向我。  
“和你有关对不对？”  
当然，我不能指望从它口中得到回答，这家伙精明的时候活像个妖怪，这也意味着它打定主意装傻的时候我是斗不过它的，就像我斗不过这家店的店主人。它在桌子上打了个滚，把和后背黑得没有两样的肚子露出来，乖顺地容许我把手放在上面，那条不老实的尾巴像随风招摇的狗尾巴草在我手腕附近扫来扫去。  
这种讨好人的方法可谓相当蹩脚，但不管怎么说，它是只猫。  
我挑起眉毛瞪着它，它就抱住我的胳膊，像条毛虫一样黏着不放。这么僵持个十几秒后我就主动放弃，放下了所有别的打算把它抱回怀里。  
下次吧，下次……我把凯蒂放在肩膀上，重新面对那些长得很奇怪堆放得也很奇怪的魔杖，自言自语：“反正总有一天我能搞清楚这回事的。”  
毛乎乎的猫在我耳边发出嘲笑似的咕噜声，我反手用鸡毛掸子敲了下它脑袋。  
“砰”的一声。  
我本能地缩了缩脖子，那瞬间我脑中竟出现了黑猫像气球一样爆开的景象，不过这当然是不可能的，声音的来源是角落里红砖砌成的壁炉。  
在这和凉爽沾不上关系的天气里一般没有人会留意到那个地方，我也下意思地在扫除列表里把它排到了最后。现在那里头，可能有整年以上没有清理的煤灰堆上窜出了完全不合常理的火焰，绿莹莹的火舌像是盛放的花瓣舒展到砖墙外，从中喷洒出一股股发亮的灰尘。  
鸡毛掸子从我手里掉了出去，又被我捡起来。我走近壁炉，清了清嗓子（但是吸进了更多的灰），小心翼翼地面对着绿色的火焰。  
“您好？”  
一颗有着海报模特般俊美脸庞的脑袋从火焰里伸出来。  
黑猫抖了抖，像一阵毛茸茸的旋风掠过我的肩膀和弯下的脊背，嗖地窜进临近的柜子下不见了。我瞄了一眼它消失的方向，心里只有我自己都觉得诡异的淡定。  
火焰中漂浮着的脑袋端详着我，片刻后恍然大悟地说：“哦，我说呢……你就是‘那孩子’对吧？”  
“您可以叫我Celebrimbor或Tyelperinquar——不管我对您来说是‘哪个孩子’。”我说，“以及我建议您走正门比较好，这个壁炉很久没有清扫过了。”  
“这点我比你清楚多了——你的老板呢？叫他出来，我有话跟他说。”  
“他不在，出远门了。”  
英俊的脑袋皱起眉：“不可能。”  
“可事情就是这样，三天前他……把工作交给我之后就出去了，再也没有回来过。”我耸了耸肩，以鸡毛掸子支着下巴，“有什么事需要我代劳吗？”  
“不用。”他说着，语气中带着一种莫名的不满，“你确定他真的不在？”  
“我当然确定，您要是不相信可以……摄神取念试试？”  
被火焰簇拥着的脸庞不适地抽动了一下，好像他那留在飞路网的另一端上的屁股被人趁其不备地踹了一脚。  
“算了……你后退。”  
我顺着他下巴指示的方向从炉子边退开，背靠在临近的柜子上，目不转睛地看着俊美的脑袋消隐在火焰深处。接着，鲜绿的火舌猛地喷出壁炉，从中迈出一只穿靴子的腿。  
不得不说，那是我这辈子见过最长的腿，令我联想起了螳螂和社区公园里的滑梯。它后头连带着的是一位有着铜红色长卷发的巫师，个子高得不可思议，他抖掉袍子上的炉灰、在我面前站直的那一刻店堂里的空间瞬间显得低矮了许多，从我的角度看去，他的脑袋几乎要嵌到天花板里了。  
“以后要记得开着Palantir，用飞路网说话太难受了，我有好几年没把脑袋扎在壁炉里了。”  
“好。”  
“以及，我不知道他对你说了什么。”在炉火里出现过的脸严肃而友好地向我低下来，“但是不要随便让别人让别人对你摄魂取念，这是违法的——还有，他真的不在？”  
我忙不迭地点头。  
“那你是被骗了。”  
“被……什么？”  
他挥动包裹在宽阔袍袖里的胳膊，像巨大的蝙蝠展开翅膀：“他肯定还在这里。”  
“那个，先生，我是看着他离开的。而且这几天来我一直呆在这里，如果有另外一个人我肯定会知道的吧？”  
“这可不好说。”  
铜红色头发的英俊巫师做了个无奈的表情，然后当着我的面，开始堂而皇之地探寻这不大的店堂——某种意义上这是光明正大的盗窃行为，Feanor先生出于对自己恶名的自信，未在店堂里布置任何防护魔法，假如这位新来的先生在左敲敲右敲敲的时候顺手摸走几块宝石，我也无法阻止。但我只能跟在他飞扬的长袍后，一句像样警告都说不出来。  
大概是他的脸太有说服力了。  
我这几天以来坚持的看法被他用轻描淡写的三句话轻易地动摇了，现在正摇摇欲坠地悬挂在我的理智边缘上。如果我是个女孩子，现在一定满脑子都是“这位先生说的绝对没错，如果有错，那一定也是Feanor先生的错”。  
巫师先生熟练地找到了墙边隐蔽的窄小楼梯，猫着腰小心翼翼地走上去，陈旧的木板在他脚下嘎吱作响。那上头是一扇嵌在天花板里的地板门，里头是Feanor提供给我的房间，空间不算很大，但对我来说比破釜酒吧的客房要令人舒服。  
“换锁了啊。”他仰着头端详，现在他的姿势好像是拉长身体趴在整列楼梯上一样。  
“换锁？”  
“我在学校上一二年级的时候还是在这里住过两个暑假的，后来就不来了，这上面的房间对我来说有点太小了——而且我争不过Atarinke……啊，Atarinke就是Curufinwe，你认识的应该是这个名字。”  
他抬起右手，宽松的袍袖落到手肘上，我注意到那一整条小臂乃至手指都包覆在金属之下，好像是穿着一件盔甲护臂。金属的指尖戳碰着锁眼的时候发出“哒哒”的响声。  
“……请问您到底是哪位？”  
“你不认识我吗？”他斜了我一眼，一边继续捅着锁眼，“虽然是拖了几天，但他没有跟你说过我要来？”  
“没有，他几乎什么都没跟我说过啊。”  
“哈？那老头子又在搞什么……你等等。”  
不知是被他戳到了哪个机关，镶在门里的锁盘突然弹出了一截，他握着锁盘转动了几圈，地板门居然在轻微的“咔哒”声中打开了。“我就知道肯定又是这样！”他推开门两步跨了上去，一阵东西翻倒的动静震动了天花板，令大吊灯像风铃一样岌岌可危地摆动起来。  
我在不祥的感召中打了个哆嗦，连忙跟了上去。  
巫师先生的背影像一块高耸的岩石挡在门口，我从地板门中探出头，急忙越过他的袍子向房间里张望。  
然后抽了口凉气，感到两眼发黑。  
“——你又开始沉迷麻瓜的游戏机了！”  
完全陌生的空间中，三天前一去不回的Feanor先生一手端着桶装泡面，另一手拎着手柄，盘腿坐在密密麻麻的电线和几台大显示器中间，满脸阴沉地看向我们。  
（七）  
“亏你还真的找过来了。”  
Feanor先生作出了十足邪恶的发言，仿佛他屁股底下不是猫坐垫而是魔王城的王座。  
在他（不得不）高高仰起的视线另一端，红发的巫师露出无比沉痛的表情：“我有话跟你说。”  
“我知道，但我不想听。”  
“所以你搞了个这么拙劣的把戏，想耍我一把？恕我直言，你还不如堂而皇之地坐在大街上，再往自己脸上贴张写着‘我不是Feanaro’的纸条。”巫师说，“我好歹也通过了傲罗考试……。”  
“然后整天和半种儿子混在一起搞坏了我遗传给你的脑子。”Feanor先生提高声音，像一把尖刀倏地斩断了红发巫师的话头，令对方无声地僵在原地，“我做到这份上，就代表你应该识趣地发现自己不受欢迎，在Tyelperinquar回答我不在之后就乖乖滚回魔法部去，而不是由我亲自把你踢出去。”  
红发巫师把右手的铁拳头捏的咔咔作响，他抬起手狠狠摩擦了一下额头，想把眉头间堆起的结揉开。  
“爸，你能不能别这样，想想今年你已经多少岁了。”  
“哦，原来你还懂得该这么叫我啊，真感人，至少让我知道这个称呼没让半种抢走。”  
缺少照明的空间中可以分辨出大量电器设备堆积而成的轮廓，像是微缩的山峦的模型。按理说这应该也算我曾经梦想过的场景，被五光十色的游戏机包围起来什么的，但现在我只觉得莫名诡异。占据着黑暗空间的魔鬼和义正辞严的勇者……看起来怎么都不像那么回事的巫师父子的声音都很洪亮，充满压迫感，进到我的耳朵里却只剩下意味不明的嗡嗡声，我茫然地环顾四周，最终只能看向Feanor先生身后发光的屏幕。  
“这句话你六年前就跟我吵过了。当时你还把Findo骂跑了，你不记得了？”  
“反正你们还是现在进行时，什么时候说都一样。”  
在我们闯进来之前，Feanor先生在玩一款动作游戏，他现在还拿着手柄像是令剑一样挥舞着，但他似乎忘了暂停，游戏画面依旧活动着。  
看起来邋里邋遢却魁梧有力的主角静止在画面底端，一群操着板斧的丑陋怪物朝他涌过来。  
“不，你只是在无理取闹而已，你觉得转移话题我就会忘记这些麻瓜违禁品的存在吗？”  
“……你敢去跟半种打小报告我就把你还原你妈肚子里去哦。”Feanor先生不动声色地把手柄塞到屁股底下。  
屏幕上的主角抽搐着在黑压压的包围圈里晃了个圈，不知为何我在他不会变化的眼神中看见了一丝绝望。  
——嗷！第一只怪物抡起了它的斧子。  
“那是禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的工作，而他们最近新上任的那批工作人员自从学会了用电脑后再也没有离开过办公桌。”红发巫师不满地咂了下舌头，“我特意从炉子里钻过来可不是为了替他们收拾烂摊子的。”  
“那你想干嘛？”  
——啪！啪！唰！咔！唰！啪！咔！啪！  
“你最近做过什么自己最清楚吧。”  
警惕重新回到Feanor眼中，他像只被踩到尾巴的大猫似地紧绷起来：“……我不回去！”  
“啊？”  
“我不回去，这次我绝不会原谅她的，除非她亲自来找我道歉——以前每次低头道歉的都是我，这次也该轮到她了，不然就房子归她你们归我大家从此江湖不见吧！”  
“哦，好吧，我忘了，这也是个问题。”红发巫师的声音里充满了无力和厌倦感，“不过你亲爱的Nerdanel女士现在去旅行了，恐怕你至少得等上一个月才知道她会不会来道歉，当然就我来看她是不会来的——还有，不对，我要说的也不是这个。”  
“那还有什么？”  
红发巫师眨了眨眼睛：“这里的生意应该没有好到可以让你忘记自己最近卖出了什么的地步吧？”  
“……你是来找茬的吧？Nelyafinwe？”  
那只硬而冰凉的手落在我肩膀上的时候，我打了个激灵，大部分意识还停留在游戏里飞舞的剑影斧光和游戏主角倒下的Game over情景上，对现实的突变有些反应不过来——Feanor先生明显是气炸了，他不知道什么时候站了起来，气势汹汹地从红发巫师的下巴附近瞪着他，看起来随时会把他手上那碗面扣在对方英俊的脸上：“有什么……我能帮忙的吗？”  
红发巫师稳定温柔的声音穿过我迷迷糊糊的意识：“我们有些事要商量，你是未成年人，先回避一下。”  
“哦，好……”  
虽然这个说法听起来有点奇怪，而且很勾引好奇心，但红发巫师显然很擅长揣测小孩子的心理，见我稍有犹豫就从口袋里掏出一把钱币塞进我手里。“你一定还没有采购学校要用的东西，现在天气很好，去逛逛街吧，整天闷在这里不好。”他故意斜了一眼Feanor先生，“说不定还能顺便认识几个将来的同学。”  
Feanor先生从鼻子里发出一声响亮的“哼”声，不过我觉得这是他表达赞同的一种方法。  
于是我被以一种礼貌的方式，从大人的世界里踢出来了。  
·  
后来回想起来，我对那两父子不为人知的争吵其实没有一点兴趣，可能是因为我还残留着对巫师的警惕，也可能是银币在口袋里晃荡的声音打动了我心底最庸俗的那部分——里面居然还夹着两枚金币，我这辈子都没有如此富有过，走下楼梯的时候都有点晕乎乎的。  
凯蒂被我从楼梯下面翻了出来，它不知为什么看起来好像刚从楼梯上滚下来一样，仿佛我出现之前它就埋伏在地板门前偷听，然后被吓了一大跳。我把它放在肩膀上，带着前所未有的底气推开店门。  
包裹在阳光中的街道和Feanor先生阴暗的地盘仿佛不存在于同一个世界中。虽然裹着黑袍子的人更多了，可是和被我抛在身后的那两个相比，他们看起来就像刚从万圣节派对里走出来一样无害。  
而且我很快就遇到了一个巨大的……惊喜。  
“嗨！”  
当凯蒂的尾巴第四次扫过我的脖子时，我朝着路的对面挥起了手，这近乎本能的举动令我收获了好几束探寻的目光。  
其中一束来自一个金发的少年。  
·  
在一群移动的黑布袋中他是如此显眼，看起来好像在反光，不，应该是确实在反光，阳光像照射过湖水一样在他的金发和碧眼上留下粼光。  
他的神情有一瞬的紧绷，尔后又放松下来，如果我没有误解的话，这个变化发生在他反应过来声音的来源是我时。他拉起背后的兜帽，横穿过人群朝我走过来。  
“你是那天的新生。”  
他颇为惊讶地说，好像是为了检验我的真假才特地走了过来。  
除了更加耀眼了一些，他看起来和那天的样子差不多，手里依旧拎着那只煞风景的大皮箱子，令我短暂地产生了他这几天来一直在这条路上徘徊的错觉。“你还……好吗？”他说，“看起来你顺利地找到那位先生了。”  
“嗯，谢谢你为我指的路。”  
凯蒂在我肩上发出了一种奇怪的咂舌声。  
“没关系。”他点点头，“我记得你说你是……嗯，你现在住在他那里吗？”  
“是的，准确来说，应该是有人替我在他那里找了一份工作。”  
他挑起浅色的眉毛，露出一种不适合出现在他脸上的滑稽表情：“真的？哇……噢。”  
我笑了笑，不知道回答什么好，冲动来得快去得也快，每次都在我的嗓子眼里留下一滩堵塞搁浅的尴尬。我在他友好礼貌地注视下沉默了片刻，一根接一根地掰动藏在口袋里的手指，直到每个关节都不再发出脆响时，我忽然硬着头皮打定了主意：“对了，你不忙吧？”  
“暂时是的。”  
“那我们可以不用站在大太阳下说话。”我拉起他空闲的那边手，“来吧，我请你吃冰淇淋。”  
“嗯？”他略微睁大了眼睛，“等等，不用这么麻烦……”  
我露出像是出于纯粹的愉快的笑容。  
“没关系，有人建议我应该出来认识几个将来的同学。”  
（八）  
“……大体情况就是这样。”  
在冰淇淋店的热闹和街边嘈杂的掩护下，我进行了一场可能是人生中最生动漫长的演说。  
我的语言组织能力并不是很好，基本都是想到哪里说哪里，我尽可能地按着时间发展的顺序进行回想，可总是漏掉什么，不过幸好大体逻辑还是完好的，还谨慎地筛除了一些耸人听闻的内容。我在发出最后一声叹气时把一大勺半融的冰淇淋塞进嘴里。  
他——我现在知道了，他叫Annatar——全程大睁着眼睛。含着冰淇淋勺子，塑料的勺柄在两边嘴角间来回晃荡，看起来他潜意识里已经把这当成了一根咬不化的糖棍。直到我说完，他才恍然大悟般把勺子吐了出来。  
“如果这是小说，一定会很畅销的。”Annatar说。  
我咀嚼着混在甜腻奶油里的榛子粒，  
他想了想，又补充道：“我不是觉得你在吹牛。只是……怎么说，这有点太离奇了。”   
“离奇？”  
“因为听起来很像你救了这只猫，然后它向你报恩的童话故事。”  
Annatar笑着说，对趴在桌边的凯蒂做了个逗弄的手势。黑猫眯着眼，嫌恶地瞪了他一眼，把屁股转了过去。我感到一阵令人头皮发麻的尴尬，赶紧把猫抱了回来。“但是Feanor先生应该不认识它。”我说，感觉黑猫在手臂里烦躁地钻来钻去，“而且他说是‘有人’向他推荐了我？”  
“你问过他‘有人’是谁吗？”  
“问过，但他不想说。”我说，“我猜……是凯蒂的主人。”  
他靠进藤编的椅子里：“它不是只野猫吗？而且它的主人又是怎么知道你从垃圾桶里把它捡出来这件事的，总不能是亲眼目睹吧？”  
“你们不是巫师吗，总有跟动物交流的办法吧？”  
“严格意义上来说当然有，但操作起来挺复杂的。不过真要是这样，你其实很容易就能找到他是谁。”他说，“只要在登录在册的阿尼马格斯名单里找出Feanor先生的熟人就好了。”  
“不。”我把钻进衣服里的凯蒂抓回腿上，“我觉得不行……Feanor先生觉得那些人都是花了三年才学会的白痴，甚至不喜欢自己的名字和他们的被排在一起。我认为那之中应该没有谁和他的关系好到了能让他愿意关照一个来历不明的孩子的程度吧。”  
“你连这个都调查过了啊？”Annatar讶异地说，“那你未免太厉害了吧，你不是几天前才知道自己是巫师吗？”  
“没，没什么，我现在连魔杖都没有摸过呢。”我故作轻松地撇了撇嘴。  
我实在不能把Feanor先生强行往我脑子里灌输知识的事情说出去，既然巫师的世界还存在着学校这种东西，就代表这应该不是件正常的事情，说不定还违法。要是不慎害得Feanor先生被抓进了阿兹卡班，我不如一头在墙上撞死算了。  
Annatar眨了眨眼，看起来没有对这明显的异常追究下去的意思：“那就没什么办法了呢。”  
我捞出冰淇淋里最后一点榛子，凯蒂仰着银亮的眼睛望着勺子从纸杯移动到我嘴里，当我把剩着的小半杯融化冰淇淋送到它眼前时，它又抱着尾巴傲慢地别过脸去。冰淇淋店的老板从店面里走出来，我想向他招手，但他正好走向了对面角落里坐着的三位女孩子，看起来在和她们说什么，我只好有些尴尬地把手放回桌上，假装从来没有抬起过。  
“……不过我觉得这也挺好的。”  
我从短暂的割裂感中恢复过来：“嗯？”  
“麻……普通人里不是有一种说法吗？魔术被揭穿了底细就什么都不是了，只有不去深究才能享受到乐趣。”他说，“你刚才对我说的经历，像是那只黑猫、还有被最伟大的巫师接纳……这世上百分之九十九的巫师做梦都盼不到——我说真的，虽然Feanor先生看似名气不好，但很多人毕生最大的愿望就是把自己变成他工作室窗外的一棵树，能分享到一星半点他的智慧——如果我是你的话，至少也得先偷着乐个三年，再考虑别的。”  
“但就算你不去揭穿魔术，假的也真不了啊。”  
Annatar挑起眉毛：“你觉得自己正在经历一场整人秀吗？这条街道，魔法，凯蒂，Feanor先生……还有我都是假的？”  
“不，这与其说是整人秀……”我摸了摸鼻子，“不如说是我得了妄想症比较贴切吧。”  
“那我可得感谢你了，把我幻想出来。不过这样预设的话，有些话说出来就不太合适了。”  
“什么话？”  
“嗯，‘能认识你我很高兴’，‘我觉得我们能成为好朋友’之类的？妄想有金发美少年对自己这么说难道不是很自恋吗？”他哈哈大笑。  
“我是有多和自己过不去才会妄想出Feanor先生和一个会自称‘金发美少年’的家伙啊？！”  
“抱歉，开个玩笑而已……你可千万别当真啊。”  
“……全都别当真？”  
他把鬓角滑落的金发捋回去，我看见他的脖子到耳尖都泛着红，不像是一直吃着冰淇淋的样子。  
“‘能认识你很高兴’和‘我们能成为好朋友’是真的。”  
血液一股脑地倒灌进我的脑子里，我赶紧低下头，假装对啜着自己尾巴的凯蒂产生了莫大的兴趣。  
这时冰淇淋店的老板来到我们面前，他圆滚滚的身躯在桌子上投下巨大的阴影。“不好意思，今天下午我们这里不营业。”他带着沮丧的表情，我从他的身躯和困惑的Annatar之间瞟见，在我们沉迷彼此的时候，冰淇淋店的门帘拉了下来，这里竟只剩我们两个人了，“我要提前关门收拾一下。”  
“为什么？”  
“有傲罗来巡查。”  
傲罗，我的脑子里跳出一个声音，是魔法部下派的专门缉查黑魔法的巫师。  
Annatar托着脸，一副沉思的模样，过了一会儿他问我：“没办法，我们去个别的地方吧。”  
“我想今天绝大部分店铺都会像我这样，除非你们去古灵阁，只有妖精们能把傲罗赶出去。”老板耸了耸圆润的肩膀。  
“这样啊，那……”  
那就还有一个地方。但我几乎是在想到的同时就打了个哆嗦。“你先走吧，不用陪着我了。”我打断了Annatar优美的声音，“我还有点别的事情要处理。”  
“什么事？”  
“买凯蒂的猫粮，要去普通人那边的商店，它坚决不吃这边卖的猫粮。”  
不出我所料地，对面的两个巫师同时露出一副胃绞痛的表情。Annatar看起来还想说什么，我想他知道我只是在随口扯淡，但他也没有必要强求我。“那我们……在这里告别？”他低声说，“嗯，改天见？”  
“改天见。”  
我想了想，跨过桌子短暂地拉住Annatar的手。  
“我也很高兴。”  
·  
冰淇淋店的老板若有所思的眼神游荡在Annatar离开的背影和很自然地坐回原处的我之间。  
“你不是要去买麻瓜的东西吗？”他问。  
“那个怎么听都是借口吧？”我说，摆出和Feanor先生一样自信地无理取闹的样子，“我估计我要回的地方已经有一位傲罗了，我现在回去还不合适，想在您这里多呆一会儿，应该没问题吧？我会像空气一样不给您添麻烦的。”  
老板狐疑地望着我，恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛：“你是Curufinwe先生那里新来的那个孩子。”  
“您知道我？”  
“虽然平时没人敢谈论，但我想整条街都知道——Curufinwe先生那里多了个不认识的孩子。”  
“难道他那里有很多你们‘认识’的孩子吗？”  
“你不知道吗，他有七个儿子。之前听到传言我还以为他们家不知道什么时候又添了个儿子，想想也是觉得有点同情他。”他说，“但结果不是，你比他们家最小的那对双胞胎要大一些。”  
“这样吗？”我想我能猜到Feanor先生值得“同情”的地方，不过这个话题听起来没有实际意义，而且太八卦了：“……您知道傲罗们为什么要巡查吗？正好赶在霍格沃茨的学生都来开学采购的时候？”  
老板那相当渴望说些什么的眼神在被我无视之后转变为显而易见的失望。  
“黑巫师想干坏事的时候可不会在意面前有没有小屁孩过马路。”他有些烦躁地摆了摆手，“按照他们的说法是可能有人策划着什么危险的行动，这不是废话吗？有哪个研究黑魔法的家伙不危险？”  
“赶在人特别多的时候，会不会是打算引起一场大骚动？还是有什么别的在人多的时候实行起来会更方便的事情？”  
老板愤愤不平地说：“我怎么知道那些疯子脑子里装的都是什么？我只知道他们影响了我的生意，如果他们敢出现在我面前，我就要把他们统统变成榛子再一个个敲扁。”他长出了一口气，忽然又皱起了眉头，“不过话说回来，世界上最有名的黑巫师不就是……”  
几枚硬币被用力拍在桌上，他的话从半途切断了，轮胎似的大肚子如风箱一样呼呼地起伏着。  
我露出无辜的微笑。  
“麻烦再来一份冰淇淋，不加榛子。”  
（九）  
我在店里磨蹭了一段尽可能长的时间，看着凯蒂用它小小的舌头在螺锥状的冰淇淋上刮着，一路舔进纸杯底去，速度远远超乎了我的预料，本来我还以为它顶多只能吃下一个尖。现在再来考虑它会不会拉肚子已经太迟了，不过它显然也不在乎，开心得连尾巴都不啜了，放任着那根粗粗毛毛的东西翘在屁股后得意地来回晃荡。  
临走时老板不计前嫌地叫住了我，提醒我落东西了。我往桌子下一看，Annatar居然忘记了把那只和他形影不离的手提箱带走，我纠结地端详了它一会儿，觉得他应该会回来拿。但老板露出了很嫌弃的表情。  
“等会儿那些傲罗来了，要我打开它检查里面怎么办？这里面万一有可疑的东西呢？”  
“这只是一个学生的行李。”  
他摇头：“我看着觉得挺邪门的，普通行李为什么要封得那么紧？”  
“……您不知道有种课本叫《妖怪们的妖怪书》吗？”  
不管我怎么说，老板都不愿意把“这个怪箱子”留下，我只好拜托他在Annatar回来找行李的时候给他捎个口信，然后把箱子带走了。  
也许是因为带着什么魔法的缘故，它比看起来的样子要轻得多。  
远远能看见那块比周边都要闪亮的八芒星招牌时，凯蒂我肩膀上跳了下去，我还来不及反应就消失在了一处小拐角里。我定睛望着店门口，门破天荒地开着，红发巫师站在那里。  
“……真的和您无关吧？”我听见了一句可以被称为意料之中的疑问。  
“你已经问二十遍了！”Feanor先生气急败坏的声音紧随其后，“其实你很希望亲手把我塞进阿兹卡班，好让那个半种崽子登堂入室吧？”  
“恰恰相反啊，爸，我这是在担心您——您知道我每次做噩梦都会梦见些什么吗？”  
“什么啊？”  
“您被麻瓜的垃圾食品毒死、被漏电的插座电死、熬夜打游戏心肌梗塞在没人知道的密室里死掉，我们死活打不开您布的锁只能把你连房子一起火化——还有您搞研究走火入魔，妈拦不住您，我们兄弟拦不住您，整个魔法部都拦不住您，最后只能用麻瓜的导弹把您从天上‘biu——’地打下来。”  
“……你的想象力怎么都用在这么奇怪的地方？”  
“爸，我很害怕。”巫师忧心地说，“我总害怕您出事。虽然这个可能性非常小，可万一发生了呢？您伟大得可以拯救任何人，但没人伟大得可以拯救您。”  
“别把我想得那么蠢。”  
“那您得发誓以后不要总搞些让人担心的事情。”  
红发巫师把两只不对称的手放在父亲肩上，Feanor先生像只防备的猫一样低着头。  
“我什么都没有做过！但你们这些蠢货总是第一时间怀疑到我头上！”  
“好好好，以后不怀疑您了。您要记得好好吃饭，别熬夜，心情不好的话去找Atarinke聊天，不要一个人憋着打游戏。”  
“知道了，快滚吧你。”  
巫师点了点头，转身迈出长腿，但还没落地就又转了回去：“对了，妈没有出去旅游，其实她因为等您给她道歉把行程推迟了。还有，她今天晚上会做您喜欢的小饼干。”  
他语气轻松地说，低头在Feanor紧绷的侧脸上亲了一口，然后“噗”地消失在空气中。原地留下了一个僵硬得像冰棍一样的Feanor先生。  
我悄悄走过去，站到他旁边。  
“……像您的妈妈一样呢，那位先生。”  
他转过头来恶狠狠地瞪着我。  
我连忙摇头：“我，我随口瞎说的而已，我也不知道妈妈该是什么样……”  
Feanor先生苍白的嘴唇动了动，我没有分辨出他有没有说话，也没法分辨出来，因为他下一刻就转身回到了店里，黑翼般的袍摆掠过我的鼻尖，把我笼罩在一阵风声之中。  
·  
这天夕阳照进橱窗的时候，Feanor先生从窄楼梯上猫着腰走下来，换了一件大概是熨过的袍子，头发梳得有些过分整洁。我躲在一本旧课本后，小心地问他要去哪。  
“吃晚饭。”他犹豫了一阵，“你也想去吗？”  
我大力摇头。他的邀请应该是真诚的，也意味着这个人是真的不明白一个来路可疑的半大小孩子很容易造成家庭关系地震。  
我想这回他是真的离开了，留着我这个熊孩子独自看守一堆价值不菲的魔法造物，不过想到前两天我肆无忌惮地把柜台里的宝石掏出来玩抛石子时他可能就在楼梯上面看着时，我就后背发凉，彻底失去了仔细研究这些东西的兴趣。我去破釜酒吧吃过晚饭后，缩在柜台后看了很久的书，直到困得视线模糊。我望了一眼窗外，感觉仿佛全世界就只剩我还醒着了，便准备去关门睡觉。  
蜷了几个小时的腿硬得像灌了石膏，我慢腾腾地从柜台后绕出来时不小心踢在什么东西上。  
我一瞬间被吓得睡意全无，趴在柜台上早就睡熟的凯蒂也蹭地跳起来。我深吸了一口店堂里闷热的空气，小心翼翼地低下头。  
地上平躺着的是Annatar的箱子，之前我把它随手放在了旁边，然后忘记了它的存在。它看起来还是那么破旧又普通，似乎刚刚那声形同一整个橱柜翻倒般的吓人动静和它毫无关联——这并不是件值得惊奇的事情，巫师们总会用魔法把箱子或提包的内容积扩大好几倍，这只轻飘飘的箱子里其实装着一间小别墅或图书馆也不奇怪，但不论是哪种情况，我估计现在里头的光景可能都不太好看。  
也就是说——我缩着脖子，胆怯得不敢往下想。  
黑猫从我脚脖子旁溜过来，半眯着眼睛，绕着箱子转了两圈。它用印戳似的小爪子拍了拍箱盖，又嗅了嗅，露出一副微妙的神态。一定要解读的话，我觉得它是在心里很不屑地哼了一声。  
“没问题吧？”我像个傻子一样向这仅有的同伴问道。  
黑猫转头跑上楼梯，从地板门架开的一小条缝隙里钻了进去，很快就连尾巴尖最末端的黑毛也从我视线中抽离了出去。生平第一次，被抛弃的担忧扼住了我的理智，我迅速收拾好东西，逃跑似地躲上楼去。  
·  
我把自己从头到脚裹进被子里。脑子里都是被我不负责任地丢在原地的箱子。  
鬼知道为什么我要如此在意，这只是个意外，在真的打开箱子看之前里头发生了什么也只是未知数而已，而后者恰恰是我现在无法做到的。  
凯蒂伏在枕头边上，在微光朦胧的黑暗中，它只有一圈蓬松的轮廓。令我想起三天前走进这里时所看到的，第一个出现在我眼前的生物，那只石像般通身漆黑的狮子，Feanor先生的阿尼马吉化身。  
对了，这里还有一个最伟大的巫师。  
虽然稍微有点没良心，但我或许可以赶在Annatar来找箱子之前，让Feanor先生帮个忙……他应该不会介意吧？  
我回想着他在红发巫师面前气呼呼的样子，感觉心跳不再那么沉重了，困意也涌上来。我在意识朦胧中想着。  
——别犯蠢了，不过是碰倒一个箱子而已，肯定不是什么大问题。  
·  
才怪。  
（十）  
咚地一下。  
梦境像肥皂泡一样瞬间破碎得无影无踪，我的脑袋撞在了床头上，伴随着耳鸣和坠落感，我从床边滚落到……凯蒂身上。  
黑猫发出一声痛到扭曲了的惨叫，如果不是知道旁边只有猫，我会以为自己一屁股坐到了谁的脸上压断了他的鼻梁。我迅速把猫抱起来，摸索着它的骨头，幸好感觉没有什么问题。  
黑灯瞎火中我的手在地上蹭到了一层灰，还有一些别的东西——倒扣着的书，羊皮纸，冰凉的液体——我放在鼻子下闻了闻，确定是墨水。我伸直腿时踢到了那盏本该立在床头边上的提灯，它是无法被熄灭的，咕噜噜地从我用来遮盖它厚帆布下滚出来时，室内瞬间被它鬼火般的蓝白色光芒照亮了。  
我用几秒钟思考了一下该如何概括这个情形……大概是地上散落着无数本不该在地上的东西，我和凯蒂理论上也该算作它们的一员。  
黑猫巴眨着玻璃弹珠般圆而透亮的眼睛，看起来和我一样困惑。  
我努力与疲惫和眩晕感做斗争……地震？我直到被从床上震掉下来才醒了过来？那恐怕我以后没资格评价Erenion神经粗大了。  
我爬起来推开窗户，这附近路灯莫名地没有亮，街道像蓄满黑暗的地下河静寂地从下方经过，我向其中张望，试图寻找任何可能存在的骚动痕迹，但结果只有街对面的二楼也打开了窗子，灯光里站着个瘦高的巫师身影，从他和我别无二致的张望动作来看，他也是一头雾水的样子。  
不知道是不是受到了夜深人静气氛的感染，我企图呼唤他的声音堵在嗓子里。他也一样，看向我这边时没有作声，只比出了夸张的姿势，指着理应是我的正下方的地方。那里是店面，可我的视线被支撑着招牌的顶棚挡住了，无法得知他看见的情况。正当我酝酿着该说点什么时，他又指向我头顶，先我一步发出了惨叫，然后突然移形换影了。  
“喂，等……”  
我的眼前落下巨大的黑影，我被一阵带着冲击感的强风从窗边掀开，并在接连而来的震动中再次踉跄跌倒。凯蒂在短时间内被我折腾了好几次，难受的嗷嗷直叫，但我没有功夫理会它的不满。在头脑胀痛间我打开了地板门，几乎像一头掉下去似地冲下楼。  
迎接我的不是理应包裹在黑暗中的店堂，而是一个巨大的“洞”。  
这是我在大脑空白间产生的第一直观印象，综合来说还要更复杂一点——镶着店门和橱窗的整面墙壁都消失了，变成了一地碎玻璃和瓦砾。我的脚刚落到地上，就踩到了倒塌的柜子。我无意识地试图寻找这片废墟和几个小时前的店堂之间的联系，结果是没有，昏暗的光线让我的视线如头脑一样混沌。  
唯一可以分辨的，是在“洞”的另一边，悬浮在我不远之外，直径大约一米的浑黄色发光球体。  
冰花般美丽的纹路散布在光滑的表面上，中心是一道鱼形的裂缝。  
一只眼睛。  
伴随着震耳欲聋的咆哮，一股熊熊燃烧的热浪扑面而来。  
我本能地在那两秒间缩进充当柜台的大理石台座后。它几乎可以说没有任何实用性，但这时却意外地救了我一命，玻璃和木材在高温中飞灰湮灭时，它巍然挡在我身前，喷涌而来的火舌从我头顶掠过。我把吓得瘫软的黑猫护在腹部，在一地碎片中努力翻找，摸到了一根细细的木手柄。  
是我今天早上收拾到一半的魔杖，我就觉得，肯定能在这附近捡到一些。我握住它，那脆弱的外形完全无法让我产生安全感，趁着火还没有烧过来，我又伸手往前摸去，直到抓了满满一把才抽回来。我估计差不多有十支，Feanor先生任性的造物审美赋予了它们参差不齐的奇怪外形，攥在一起时感觉很是奇怪，我小心地在半空中挥了个圈。  
“清，清水如泉……？”是该这样子吗？  
猛烈的水流从十支魔杖顶端喷出来，我把它们朝向天花板，冰冷的豪雨迅速把火焰驱净。我深吸着弥漫着焦糊味的空气，凯蒂从我胸前钻出来，和几天前它敲开我的窗子时一样湿漉漉的。  
“你……躲在这里。我出去看一下情况。”我低声说，从大理石台座后爬出来。  
黑猫尖锐地嘶叫着，咬住我的裤腿——它和别的猫不一样，我从没见过它舔或咬过食物以外的东西——我抬起腿它就吊在了空中，我只能弯腰把它揣进衣服里，慢慢跨过一地废墟，似乎花了有半个世纪才到了原本是门口的地方。  
感官能触碰到的东西令我的安全意识警铃大作，我低头看着自己的腿向前移动，心里都不敢确定自己在做什么。  
有人在尖叫，不过很少，我想普通人的灾难片情景与这个时候并不贴切，因为他们都会移形换影——这恰恰是Feanor先生不能强塞进我脑子里的魔法之一，意识到这件事的时候，凯蒂和我，两只落汤鸡已经踏入了灼热的风中。  
“……”  
横亘在我的去路面前的是，刚才那只巨大眼睛的主人，他的身躯霸占了整条街道，脑袋悬停在大约三层楼高的空中，由蛇样的脖子支撑着，同样似蛇的尾巴正在离我不远的地方挥动着，上面的锐刺每根都比我还要长。  
它的脊背上连接着一对过大的翅膀——至少是对这条狭窄的街道来说过大了，它努力地伸展、扇动它，在旁边的建筑上留下刀锋般的刮痕，像是在试图飞翔，但结果却只是像笨拙的小狗似地蹦跶了两下，使地面为它的剧烈地震动，无数的碎玻璃像闪光的流星纷纷落下。  
它……这家伙。  
这个什么……这头，不，这只……这条……  
……龙，很暴躁。  
简直像条小狗一样好懂。  
它扬起脑袋，朝天空喷射出礼花般鲜艳、灿烂的火焰。  
时钟仿佛瞬间拨回了数天前，我的脑袋还正常时，我满怀着纠葛踏进身后的废墟时，我向“狮子的石像”探去好奇的触碰时——在这个世界等待我的总是漆黑的野兽。  
我的恐惧疯狂运转着，但这次我已经发不出任何声音了。  
·  
凯蒂开始刨我的手时，我才反应过来自己正坐在地上，并且把它捂得太紧了。  
“抱，抱歉……”  
黑猫跳上我的肩膀，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了一下我的脖子，又跳了下去，我呆滞地看着它轻巧地跑回店里，竖起来的尾巴朝我招摇着。那根巨大的尾巴再度扫动起来，我猛然理解了它的意思——躲，要躲起来，一个刚入行三天的巫师对龙来说还不够塞牙缝的，这么大的事情肯定很快就会有人处理的，轮不上我的号。  
它现在正背对着我，看起来也转不过身来，回去应该是安全的。我摇晃着站起来，虽然腿不太使得上力，但我实在不想用爬来完成这不到两米的距离。  
黑猫在不远处，紧张的眼睛在火光中闪闪发亮，某种意义上成了六神无主（不能想也不敢去想）的我现在全心依靠的灯塔。因此当它警惕地朝某个方向看去时，我也不由自主地跟着转过头去。  
我脚下一滑，又跌倒在地上。  
有个人正挡在龙的面前。  
有这样近距离的对比，我才切实地感觉到了人在这种超凡的生物面前显得有多渺小，巫师们又总喜欢穿黑袍子，显得仿佛存在感都被吸走了一样，几乎和周边的昏暗融为一体。在这样混乱的情况下，我能把一头大象忽略过去恐怕都不奇怪，但那偏偏是我在无意识状态下也不能装成没看见的人。  
“Gostir……你是Gostir吧？”Annatar对巨龙呐喊着。  
他在做什么？跟龙套近乎吗？  
这样的问题让我忘记了移动腿脚，像个木桩一样杵在原地。  
金发的少年仰着头，双臂伸展，看起来想要阻拦龙的去路，又像一个等着龙回应的拥抱。这个情形在我和龙的眼中都非常奇妙，龙稍稍弯下脖子，端详着这个充满了异样自信的人类。  
“……你怎么变成这样了？”Annatar接着说，声音打着抖，接着因为这个龙明显不能回答的问题而摇了摇头，“算了——停下，先停下来。”  
他对龙做出“向下”的手势，如果他对面是一条狗，我相信他是在试图向它传达“坐下”的信息。  
“不要怕，是我——你还认识我吧？看，我在这里呢，已经没事了。”  
黑龙的后爪向我这边移动了几米，在地上留下几道深深的刨痕——也就是说它后退了。Annatar只是手无寸铁——也没有拿着魔杖——地站在那里，它却退缩了，蜥蜴状的头颅来回偏转，轮流用着两边的眼睛瞪着Annatar。  
“好了，好了……安静，Gostir。”  
龙慢慢地朝他低下头去，瞳孔像呼吸般缩放着。  
原来他知道怎么对付这条……不对。  
像是被某种强烈的预感影响，我在自己能思考之前跳起来，拔腿朝那边冲过去。  
“跑！快跑！”  
Annatar惊讶地发现了我的存在，还有一边手臂忘了空中放下来——就像黑龙的前爪一样，在Annatar短暂地移开注意力时，它的攻击已经来到了他的头顶。我想也没想地将魔杖指向它：“统统石化！”  
十支魔杖一同喷出碗口粗的光束，像是个拳头狠狠打在黑龙脸上，令它怒吼着失去了平衡，撞在旁边的建筑上。在数秒的空隙间，我从它断头台铡刀般的爪子下穿过，抱住吓呆的Annatar，将他往旁边撞开。  
龙爪在我身后寸许之处落下，身下一轻，我像一片瓦砾般被轻飘飘地掀了出去。一头撞在墙上。  
·  
我的眼前像位于电压不稳的白炽灯下一样，明灭在剧痛中交替着。  
似乎有个黑乎乎的东西在旁边窜来窜去，耳边环绕着隐约的声音——啊，凯蒂。很危险，到处都是火，不能让它乱跑……我想着，向它晃动的尾巴伸出手，试图把它抓过来。  
柔顺的皮毛触手的那刻变成了人的皮肤。  
我的叫声被咳嗽堵住了，温热的液体同时从喉咙和额顶淌出来，后者把本就昏花的视线撕裂成了数块不融合的光和影。  
黑影，确实有个黑影——但那不是娇小的黑猫凯蒂，而是一个人，拉着我的手。耳朵里嗡嗡作响的是他呼唤我名字的声音，忽近忽远，像是从水底传来的。  
他抽出魔杖，向天空射出一道光线。  
“等……他……就来……！”  
谁？  
最后的力气并不足以让我完成这简单地疑问，我两眼一黑，失去了意识。  
·  
“Tyelperinquar，Tyelperinquar……听得见我说话吗，Tyelperinquar？”  
我醒过来，Annatar近在咫尺的面孔和垂落的金发像一道光照进眼中。  
“你，你还好吗？”他从紧绷的状态中放松了下来。  
“还……”我偏过头，在他看不见的地方吐掉嘴里的东西：“还好，比想象中的好——我昏了多久？”  
“可能两分钟不到？至少从我醒过来到现在是这么长时间。我尽量给你做了点简单的伤口处理。但我只会一点点这方面的魔法……用的还是你的魔杖。”Annatar从衣袋里抽出一根折断的木棍，不，魔杖，“我的魔杖刚刚折断了。”  
现在插在他口袋里的魔杖，杖柄上异样地镶着一块琥珀色的猫眼石，虽然和镂空能看见杖芯的、可以从金属手柄中弹出电击棍的或者彻底脱离木棍外形的那些相比看起来要朴素很多，但依旧充满了Feanor先生任性妄为的个人风格。“那这个就送你吧。”  
“不用这样，等一下我就还给你。”  
“不要紧。”我说，“反正卖不出去。”  
Annatar勉强地笑了笑。  
事情不会因为我眼睛一闭一睁就出现转机，黑龙还在不远的地方，不知是我眼花还是怎么地，它的身躯看起来好像更加庞大了——这也许是它一时没能在倒塌墙壁的阴影后发现我们的原因，可我不能确定它一直都不会发现。  
“以你的经验，大概多久会有人来处理它？”我小声问Annatar。  
“我怎么会知道？魔法部有专门人员处理这种事。但现在是深夜，而且有一条成年树蜂突然出现在对角巷里什么的……”  
“就像对跟消防队打电话说我家房顶被UFO烧着了一样。”  
“什么是UFO——啊，算了，我现在什么都不知道了。”Annatar低声说，“到底发生了什么？会把它变成这样？”  
“它……原本不是这幅模样的吗？”  
Annatar愣了愣，脸色从苍白转为青白。   
“不是。”  
我感受到了他的颤抖，从我们不知什么时候开始就紧握着的手中传递过来，我轻轻捏了下他柔软的手心：“对不起。”  
“怎么了？”  
“等会再说，我们得先离它远……”  
鞭子一样的龙尾带着凄厉的风声扫过来，从旁边的三层建筑上砸下了一大块墙体。Annatar迅速将魔杖指向头顶，将它炸得粉碎。这也意味着，随着暴雨般的砂石落在我们身上的，还有一束暴躁的目光。  
漫溢在全身的疼痛瞬间消失的无影无踪，我跳起来，拉起Annatar就跑。  
也许我们真是这条街上唯二没有移形逃跑的傻瓜了，它实在找不到别的人当迁怒对象，只能挥舞着爪子对两个加起来还没有两斤肉的小屁孩穷追不舍。  
由于无法飞翔，它只能像个推土机般通过强行破坏障碍来前进，它碾过的地方都被淹没在瓦砾和火焰之下，这也使得它越发地暴躁。Annatar频频挥舞着魔杖，喊出各种各样的咒语弹开从头上砸下来的东西。我清扫着面前的路障，但没有勇气回头，只能从四周的震响和一道道划过空中的火舌猜测它已经发怒到了什么地步。  
结果让我觉得，还不如不猜比较好。  
“我们得先想办法甩掉它！”Annatar朝自己的头上喷出一股冷水，泼灭了头发上沾上的火星，一面咳嗽一面说。  
“办不到，这里根本没有岔路！”  
“前面右拐有一条路……啊，不行。”他很快绝望地否定了自己的主意，“它太大了！”这意味着拐弯抹角对它的意义不大。  
现在只有两个方法。我喘息着，努力保持着不被恐惧冲垮：一路跑出破釜酒吧，跑到普通人的那边——我相信对角巷和那边之间一定隔着什么屏障，说不定它和麻瓜一样无法从中穿过去。或者飞。前一个想法让我感到了绝望，因为我们的之间的距离正在不断缩小，这使得破釜酒吧离我们比地狱还要遥远得多。  
“……Annatar！”我不抱希望地问，“我们能用飞来甩掉它吗？”  
“如果你能找到一个飞天扫帚的话就可以！我是魁地奇院队的击球手，对这个还有挺有自信的。”  
“好，希望你没有吹牛。”  
“你要怎么做？！”  
我朝每一个方向能指到的方向挥舞起了魔杖，不间断地大喊“飞天扫帚飞来”。  
鬼知道有没有用，飞天扫帚是巫师们常用的交通工具，但我竟想不出来在对角巷的哪个角落里会有它们的存在，Feanor先生给我的知识告诉我这里有一家魁地奇专卖店，但我从没去过……要是还有以后的话，我会尽量多出门的。  
我难过地想，望向被浓烟覆盖的天空，然后心脏暂停了一瞬——确实有东西飞过来了。  
如同箭矢般细长的物体穿过火焰的幕布，停在我眼前，险些把没有来得及刹车的我绊倒在地上。Annatar眼疾手快地抓住飞天扫帚，拉着愣神的我跨了上去，把我的手放在他腰上。  
“抓好！”  
接着双脚蹬地，我们顺着黑龙惊愕的视线攀升到空中。  
·  
黑龙那和身体不成比例的脑容量可能让这一幕在它眼中变得很神奇，追逐的猎物毫无征兆地飞了起来，飞得比它还高，脱离了灼热的火场，到了连它脖子都伸不到的地方。它呆呆地望着，像是被震慑住了。  
啊，成功了。对上它的视线时我脑中冒出这么一个结论，比起这个风声和血液同时冲击大脑的轰轰声，从脊椎泛上来的异样冰凉感都似乎都不重要了。我吐了口气，把额头靠在Annatar的背上。  
“Tyelperinquar？你没事吧？”  
当然有事，但我选择了说谎。“不，没……”  
我的话没有说完， 一道火柱突然擦着我们脚边飞过去，Annatar机敏地向旁边闪开。我没有抓稳，顺着扫帚偏转的方向被甩了出去。  
“Tyelpe！”Annatar惊呼，抓住我的手腕。  
飞天扫帚短暂地失去了平衡，歪斜着向地面坠去，Annatar趴在扫帚上，右手拉着形将坠落的我，左手死死抓着扫帚柄，经过一段V字形的惊险飞行后，将它强行掰回了平衡的状态。黑龙的火焰如同密集的炮击从背后涌来。  
我像个手机挂件一样，在风与火的间隙中摇晃着。  
现在本不该是那么冷静的时候，但我实在是连恐惧都不太提得起力气了，有液体顺着我脸边淌下来，我舔了一口，是血。不用问也知道是刚才的伤势被一番剧烈运动再度撕开了，Annatar没能真的治好它们。不幸的是，在这个当口，龙也飞快地学聪明了，它吐出的火焰从锥扇形变成了细长的火柱或火球，逼迫Annatar只能不停绕着圈子躲避——他想把我拉上来，可只要稍一停下火焰就会追着扫帚尾巴烧过来。  
“甩、甩不掉。”我抬起头，对上了Annatar惊恐湿润的蓝眼睛。他大半边身体都被我的体重拖着，向右侧倾斜，看起来似乎也随时会从扫帚上掉下来。“Tyelpe，找一个比较安全的地方，我们必须得降落！”他嘶哑地叫道。  
我往火和烟中望去：“……不行，它盯着我们呢。”  
“再这样——”Annatar留神着接连在身边炸开的云状火球，声音断断续续，“你会——掉——下去——的！”  
那你就可以得救了。  
我脑中浮现出相当老梗的想法，嘴唇颤抖，一时发不出任何声音。  
说实话，下面所有的东西，龙，火焰还有坚硬的地面，我现在实在是对它们喜欢不起来。  
“……喂，你别在这个地方睡着了啊！抓紧点！”  
我像是被一盆冷水浇醒了，不知不觉间我的手已经松开了，全靠Annatar紧紧抓着我的手腕悬挂在空中。我感觉到他的五指深陷进我的血肉里，那一小块地方已经没什么知觉了，因此失去了应有的疼痛，仿佛那里原本就是一体的，不管这条胳膊的哪个部件首先不堪重负地断裂，那里也不会断开。  
“很快就会有人来的，再坚持一下！”他嘶哑地喊道。  
龙的前爪攀上了旁边半倒塌的建筑，以近乎直立的姿态竖起身体。看起来是做好了随时用嘴巴接住我——或者我们——的准备。  
“我……”  
“啊？”  
我举起魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”  
咒语的光芒如闪电劈向龙头，打在刀刃状的黑鳞上。  
“……你在做什么？”  
“我要把它打昏。” Annatar愣住了，险些被火柱打中，我们在空中危险地摇晃着，“它不会放过我们的，只能这样做了。”  
我又挥出数道咒语，打在它的犄角、脖子上，和先前的昏迷咒一样像是打在了墙上般消散了，理所当然地没有产生效果——呈现在惊讶的Annatar眼中或许是这样愚蠢的情景，但我心里集中思考的却是另外一件事。  
我刚刚——也许就是不到二十分钟前——对它使用过石化咒，那个确实生效了。虽然远没达到应有的效果，但却将它暂时逼退了，不然我们现在连在天上飞的机会都没有。  
为什么现在没用了？因为魔杖少了一根威力不够强吗，还是我挥的手势不对？  
“我不知道你是怎么想的，但是梅林的胡子啊！”Annatar喊道，“龙鳞可是世界上抗咒性最强的东西，用普通的魔法攻击它是没用的！”  
“不对，我刚才确实……”啊。  
我惊愕地低下头，龙的视线跟随着我在空中晃荡的脚尖，残忍和期待伴着火光，在晶石般的眼瞳中跃动着。  
“Annatar，向它的脑袋靠近一点！”  
他无言地低头看了我一眼，我冲他点点头，扫帚掉了个方向，自从火焰中突围改为径直冲向龙头。  
我相信他的魁地奇水平应该确实不错，在扫帚下还歪歪斜斜地吊着个人的情况下，他没有一丝犹豫地趁着龙还没有来得及反应的空隙疾驰而去。我在加速的惯性下从他的把握中滑脱了几寸，只剩手指堪堪交握着，但我心中此时被一种感染而来的骑士般的自信占据着，没有慌张也没有恐惧。灰黄色的龙眼朝我聚焦过来，仿佛带着与火焰相同的热度，看起来是那么接近，比我第一次看见它时还要近。  
Annatar侧身，紧贴着龙鼻尖延伸出的一排锐角飞过。  
当那唯一没有龙鳞覆盖的地方在我面前呈现出满月般的饱圆时，我挥出准备已久的咒语。  
金色的光束笔直地从脆弱的晶体贯穿了龙的头颅。  
——并擦着我的脸边飞了出去。  
“……”  
我注视着龙的眼睛，那个和它全身其他部位一样焦黑的大洞，前一秒还如死神般恐怖的巨兽在仰头高望的姿态上停滞了片刻，然后轰然倒下。  
究竟是花了多久？我才发现那不是昏迷咒，它不会再站起来——危险被一劳永逸地解决了，以及，天上除了我和Annatar外还有一个人，我正傻愣愣地望着他。  
Feanor先生也望着这边。  
（十一）  
Feanor先生像一只巨大的黑鸟缓慢而优雅地落在地上，身边没有任何飞行道具，动作自然得好像这是与生俱来的技能一样。  
与他跟前，毫无形象地跌成一团的Annatar和我形成了鲜明的对比。  
这个时候他那张石刻般的脸看起来恐怖极了，光是偷偷瞄了一眼，我就觉得自己要昏过去了，相比之下，那条龙简直像小奶狗一样可爱。  
思考，思考，Tyelperinquar，你还不能倒在这里。“……我……那，那个……”我想抬手跟老板打个招呼，却连根手指都动不起来。  
“你是那家伙的儿子。”  
“啊？”  
Annatar点了点头，他紧张地缩在我身后，尽管我的身高实在不足以遮蔽他：“是养子……初次见面，Curufinwe先生。”  
Feanor先生发出冷飕飕的哼笑，这简单的招呼在他耳中恐怕有着什么我无法参透的特殊含义，这个时点我还沉浸在被忽视的惊讶中，没有功夫细想。他又瞪了Annatar一眼，令后者往后退得更远了，才第一次把注意力放在我身上。  
他半跪下来：“低头。”我缩起脖子照做，他轻轻拍了下我的头，疼痛和耳鸣顿时消失了：“暂时先这样，等一会再带你去医院检查。”   
“先生，我，其实……”  
“你也不知道发生了什么，对吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
这是实话，但不代表我心里一点数都没有。正当我努力地思考该如何把“先生，我觉得我闯大祸了”美化成无辜委婉又不失愧疚的说法时，Feanor先生忽然警惕地抬起头看向某个地方。   
不远处，响起了轻微的“噗啪”声，一个身披黑袍的巫师从空气中走出来。  
·  
四周的空气忽然像沸水一样，此起彼伏地响起了泡沫破裂般的噼啪声。  
我好像已经有几个世纪没有见过那么多人了，巫师们一个接一个地从空气中显形，奔向还在燃烧的火场和龙的尸体。  
仿佛时间倒退一般，被毁坏的废墟在他们挥动魔杖时后退着再度立起，焦黑的痕迹随着火焰一起退去，坑陷的地面里升起土壤和泥浆，碎裂的砖石从四面八方飞来把自己铺回原来应在的位置——平坦整洁的路面从第一个出现的巫师脚下铺开，将他引导至我们面前。  
他迈着一种独属于成功人士那种不紧不慢的稳健步伐，Feanor先生站起来，眉头皱得比我之前见的任何一次都要深，好像是看见了一只巨大的绿头苍蝇在朝这边飞过来。  
“我还以为你们至少要开过两场会才能赶过来捡漏呢。”Feanor先生昂起下巴。  
被破坏的路灯一盏接一盏地亮起来，以苍白的光线扫开了巫师身边的昏暗，我这才发现他比乍看起来身材高大，唇边挂着和蔼的弧度。“不不不，我才不想穿成这样开会。”他拉开巫师袍的领子，露出里面印着卡通小熊的睡衣，“只是这实在太突然了，我接到消息的时候还以为自己在做噩梦呢。啊……幸好召集事故灾害司的人员没有浪费太多时间。”  
“十四分零二秒。”巫师向Feanor先生露出困惑的模样，后者回以鄙夷的眼神，“从我得知这件事到现在是这么长时间。”  
巫师想了想，说：“我这边大概是三十五分钟前接到的第一例报案。”  
“废物，三十五分钟足够解决二十条龙了。”  
“……原来只过了半个多小时吗？”  
我不由自主地咕哝出声，令巫师朝这边看了过来。  
“这两个孩子是……”  
Feanor先生朝前迈了一步，挡在我和巫师之间：“不关你事。”  
Annatar悄悄凑过来，在我耳边说：“这位是魔法部部长Fingolfin先生。”  
“……他们之间是不是有什么过节？”  
“他们是兄弟。”  
我感觉自己的眉毛情不自禁地像Feanor先生那样拧成了一团。这时，数次企图越过Feanor先生无果的巫师干脆“噗”地一下直接移形到了我旁边，向我伸出手：“你们好。”  
他一边手一个，把我和Annatar从地上拉起来。  
“嗯，您，您好。”  
Feanor先生脸上不断聚集起来的阴影令我实在无法直视他友好和蔼的笑容，只能装成害羞的样子，低头四下搜寻转移注意力的东西。我的余光顺着恢复的街道往前，在几十米开外的地方，再度聚集在那庞大的黑色身躯上。  
它在动。  
勇气随着肾上腺素一并透支后我的身体里就只剩下紧张和虚弱了，晃眼看去我差点一屁股跌回地上。但实际上它的头颅和脖子依旧毫无生气地垂挂在那里，像条软塌塌的死蛇。近十个巫师围在它附近，步调一致地挥动他们的魔杖，将它平放到地上，以便修复被它压垮的建筑。它被配合街道的宽度拉成了一长直条，翅膀折叠起来，脑袋落在我们脚边，多刺的尾尖拖到了我们看不见的远处。  
“树蜂。”像是看穿了我说不出口的话，Fingolfin先生说，“是龙中最凶猛的品种，我以前见过一次活的，不过是十多年前的事了。”  
它的脑袋上如今有一个可怕的空洞，从两个对称的眼窝贯穿了脑颅。因为被烧得焦黑而没有一滴血流出来。  
“它……刚才，十分钟前也还活着。”我低声说，“我们差点就被它吃掉了。”  
“你们看见了吗？”他谨慎地问，“它是怎么出现在这里的。”  
我看了一眼Annatar，他低着头，沾满了灰尘的金发挡住了表情。Feanor先生提高声音插进来。  
“连这都想不明白，你还是早点退休算了。”  
Fingolfin先生愣了愣，但没有丝毫的不满，似乎早就习惯了被这样刻薄地评价。  
“唔，飞过来的？虽然听起来很不可思议，但总不能是像麻瓜的电视剧里上演的那样突然从城市上空出现的吧。”他说，像是寻求同意那样看了我一眼，“而在地下室里养龙这种事，只有古灵阁的妖精们才敢做——那还是一条老得牙齿都快掉光的瞎龙。”  
“蠢货，它根本不会飞。”Feanor先生打断他，“否则也不至于在这连转个身都困难的小破地方折腾了那么久。”  
“为什么，难道翅膀被折断了吗？”  
Feanor先生走到标本一样了无生气的龙头旁，在上头踢了一脚：“因为它是条还没学会飞的幼龙。”  
“幼……”  
“如果不想让接着在小孩子面前暴露你的愚蠢的话，别急着用‘它怎么看都不幼’来反驳我，Nolofinwe——你好歹也是个巫师，魔法能做到什么你不清楚吗？”Feanor先生说，“幼龙的龙鳞其实抗咒性很弱，懂得特定的咒语是有可能把它变成这样的。当然鉴于这么做难度比较高，我更倾向于它受到了魔药的作用，可能是多种魔药复合使用的结果。打个比方，强力增龄剂混合三又四分之一倍分量的增强剂、二分之一倍分量爆炸液和一又二分之一倍分量的曼德拉草萃取液——可能还有一点火龙血，给它饮用或者泼在它身上，应该就能达到这样的效果。”  
我咽了口唾沫，觉得气流滚过喉咙的声音出奇地响，令我产生了他们下一刻都会转过头来看我的错觉。  
但结果只是静默了一段时间后，Fingolfin先生耸了耸肩：“你明明知道我从以前开始魔药课成绩就不好。”  
“……总之它可能是在变成这样之后，从原本困住自己的地方跑了出来。但是智力没有随着身体一样长大，在陌生情况下受到了惊吓，旁边没有专业人员安抚。加之……”Feanor先生意味深长地挑起眉毛，“持续受到外界刺激，所以才把这里搞成了这个样子。”  
“嗯……这样吗。看来你的见解还是一如既往地让人摸不着头脑。所以你的结论是？”  
“这是意外。”  
“这和你之前的逻辑对不上吧？有这么周密的过程，结果却是意外吗？”  
Feanor先生冷冰冰地说：“你在怀疑我。”  
“不，我没有这个意思。我只是认为，这件事发生的前提至少有‘有人把幼龙带到了对角巷’这一项。而……”  
“而你专门指派了我儿子来调查我近期有没有参与走私交易龙蛋和幼龙——你既然信不过他，为什么还专门要他做这种事？”  
“你看，现在明明是你在怀疑我才对，我的兄长。”  
“我是从来没有相信过你——别说的好像我们扯平了一样，把我拉到你那条不上档次的水平线上。”  
“好吧。”Fingolfin先生眨了眨眼睛：“请你原谅，但我不上档次的脑袋实在想不出，你为什么能一口咬定这是意外。”  
“这不是最简单的问题吗？因为我的店也被烧了。”  
“……”  
Feanor先生从口袋里抽出一根造型朴素得出奇的魔杖，在手指间转了一圈，指向Fingolfin先生的喉咙。令我感到了片刻的窒息，仿佛空气也在他示意下惊惧得不敢流动。但旋即他就拨转了那危险的东西，朝向脚下再也感觉不到恐惧的死龙。  
“不是谁都像你一样，敢把麻烦惹到我头上来的，懂吗？”  
·  
Fingolfin先生低下头，裹紧了黑袍的领子，大火的余温从空气中褪去后，凉意也从黑暗中丝丝渗了出来。  
“我会把这些话告诉灾害事故司的，也许会给他们一些调查帮助。今晚还有很多事要处理，我想我必须在这里先行告辞了。”他说，再度抬起头时，遗失的笑容又回到了他脸上，“你们两位……年轻的先生，就跟我一起来吧，我会找人联系你们的监护人——遇到这么大的事情，想必他们肯定很担心你们的安危。”  
一直沉默不语的Annatar抹了把脸，我不知道他是想擦掉脸上烟熏的黑痕还是别的什么，灯光下的他依旧蓬头垢面狼狈不堪——这令我突然很想知道自己是幅什么尊容——但却没有那么苍白了。他跟着Fingolfin示意的眼神走过去，同时牵动了我的手。  
我们彼此都一愣，Feanor先生很自然地把我往他那边一拉，切断了这无意识间的连结：“这个由我来处理。”  
Annatar明亮的眼睛中闪动着不安，我在Feanor先生目光的死角冲他做了个鬼脸。他噗地笑了起来，并在两个大人注意到时连忙用咳嗽掩盖了过去。  
“你家的联络地址是？”Fingolfin先生和蔼地问他。  
“Engrin山谷，先生。”  
·  
我看着Fingolfin先生带着Annatar离开，魔法部的工作人员仍在奔忙，过了一会儿，他们过来把龙的尸体搬走了。这附近只留下了我和Feanor先生，巨龙碾压过的痕迹还有些许残留着，但在夜晚巧妙地掩饰下已经几乎看不见了，光是这么发着呆，我几乎要忘记自己是怎么从温暖的被窝里跑了出来，又是为什么要站在路灯下吹冷风了。  
唯一陪伴在身边的对象还一点都不浪漫。  
“先生。”  
Feanor先生不咸不淡地“嗯”了一声。  
“我……”我平视着空无一物的前方，刻意得自己都感到有点难过，“Annatar的魔杖断了，所以我送了他一根，从店里拿的。”  
“哪根？带电击棍的还是会说话的？”  
“不不，那两根现在还在我这里。”我把那一大把花里胡哨的魔杖从口袋里拔出来，双手捧着放进他手里，“是看起来最普通的，上面镶着一块石头那根。”  
“那是我觉得唯一有可能卖出去的。”  
“可您根本没有客人。”  
Feanor先生的表情，从普通的英俊石雕变成看一眼就会遭到厄运的诅咒雕像。  
“呃，您可以先记着我这笔账，我一定会想办法偿还的……连同这次给您添麻烦的精神损失费一起。我会努力工作的！”  
我的声音像卡带的录音机不自然地停顿了一阵。Feanor先生偏了偏头，用猫一样的眼神打量着我，我更无法发出流利的声音了。  
“或者……嗯，努力……去找工作……”对方的沉默令我难堪地低下头，“我感到十分抱歉。”  
“要是抱歉有用，我也不用纳税养着魔法部那群草包了。”  
“是的，您说的对。那我也……没什么好说的了。”  
“那就走吧。”  
Feanor先生的手伸到我低垂到脚面的视线前，五指自然地摊开，处于发烧般昏眩感中的我一时无法理解这个信号。  
“感慨完了就陪我回去收拾烂摊子啊，不然你今晚想睡在烧焦的废墟里吗？那群整天坐在办公室里长霉的草包可没本事修好门之外的东西。”他说，“还是说你真的不打算在我这里呆了？”  
“不，不是。”我愣怔着，咬到了舌头，“我没有……应该是，不……那个，您……不打算赶我走吗？”  
“我什么时候说过要赶你走？”  
我干巴巴地回答：“……我理解的？按常理。”  
“随便裁员是刚才那个睡衣品味跟搞笑演员一样的半种草包部长的爱好。我看起来有他那么小气吗？”  
不，您显然比他小气多了啊。我下意识地想。虽然这不是重点，但这个不合时宜的念头打破了喉咙里的淤积，成了一声嘶哑的笑声。我拉住递到面前来的手，比苍白的肤色表现出来得要温暖稳定，应该不是魔法的恶作剧。  
“您最大方了，毕竟是最伟大的巫师。”  
“最伟大的巫师就一定要大方吗？你可不要想当然，我不是对谁都有那么好的脾气的。”  
“那我是特殊的？”  
“不是。”Feanor先生撇了撇嘴：“……你大概，比较走运吧。”  
我以这辈子最大的声音喷笑出来。  
但也许他说的没错。


End file.
